24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acer4666/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Greg Penticoff page. Please note that I had to revert it, pending a reference from the show where he was called "Stephen". Do you recall where this other name was mentioned? If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. 23:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) --Acer4666 23:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)--Acer4666 23:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Hey sorry I just had a look through the dvds and can't find any mention. I dunno why i had it in my head that he was stephen...I always thought he was :I think I've worked out why I thought it was Stephen - at the end of Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm, when Jack says "his name was Theodore Cofell", it sounds quite a bit like "his name was Stephen Cofell". I must have mixed up characters back when I first watched it, and thought that Stephen was Penticoff's first name. Finally solved my mystery about that name!--Acer4666 14:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Hehh! I've done silly shit like that before, too. Check out the talk and history for Frank (Day 2). When I created the page, I thought I heard "Brian", but Proudhug corrected it to Frank. Honest mistakes if there ever was one. 23:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Gaines' group user page Heya there man, I'm glad to see you're interested in making a user subpage like the one I have! I took the liberty of moving the Gaines Group page to User:Acer4666/Gaines's Group, so you can edit it there. To answer your question from the talk page, you can do pages like that by creating your article within your own user space. This is accomplished by making the page at User:Acer4666/NAME kind of like how my stuff is at User:Blue Rook/Shrine. If you continue on that page, I think you'll have fun since the Gaines mercenary group was one of the biggest networks of bad guys in the whole series. 01:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Commendation Your work on the Kim Bauer Day 1 article is absolutely amazing. I hope you enjoyed it and find the time to make other edits like this! 05:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah thank you! It's good to help out especially with series 1 my favourite. I will finish the article off though am doing it offline and uploading once I've completed. : I have a question about these 'character on day x' articles: should there be one for every 'main' character (ie should Nina and Teri have one for day 1)? In Teri's case it would be her only one, so maybe could be done on her page, although maybe it would be good to have a more in depth description on a separate article. In Nina's case her other series appearances wouldn't warrant one, so that might make her normal page a bit unbalanced? How in depth should the articles be, as they used to be in 4 hour chunks, should they be in hourly ones? I like the David_Palmer_on_Day_1 one, with the little chapter headings, though this might not be appropriate for everyone and so might be out of place? Phew long post, just wondering if there was an established standard to aim for on these articles or not really?--Acer4666 16:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Short answer: yes, I believe there are standards for these articles, but I do not remember them fully... and I can't find the discussion where it was established. Simon was the driving force behind that effort, however, and he should certainly remember more. :: I remember a decision being made to standardize the size of the subheadings (hourly, 4-hourly, or with descriptive names). Just cannot remember it. Frankly though, it should be arranged as accurately as possible with whatever information is available. :: One part that I do recall is: only characters with more than 1 major season appearance warrant a "character-by-season article" (let's call it CBSA for short). So that answers your question about Teri - she will not receive one, and all the information goes onto her single article. Nina, however, needs a discussion in my opinion, if someone wants to give her a CBSA for Day 1: if Nina winds up getting a very thorough description of her Day 1 activities, there may arise an argument about moving it to a CBSA since her other 2 seasons were significant and had a decent duration. 04:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I see, I will ask signorsimon about this. I suppose whatever is decided for Nina could also apply to Sherry Palmer as they had similar number of appearances in the series, although everything she does is probably already covered in David Palmer's CBSA's.--Acer4666 12:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 17th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Acer4666 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for frequently taking the time and having the consideration to address the community and inquire about editing standards & policies before undertaking changes; for amazing work overhauling and expanding the large article Kim Bauer on Day 1‎; for reverting vandalism; for adding many missing Previously on 24 segments to Season 1 episodes; and for categorizing many difficult images into episode categories! 06:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Miscellany Well that was some good work! I'm very happy with the speed of that operation and the outcome, it is good we both tackled this from 2 directions. I saw that note in the edit summaries; don't be afraid to post on your/my Talk page with any questions. On my screen, Previewing actually does show the category changes you just made: just scroll completely down to the bottom of the Preview page, and it's all the way down. I'm aware that it is counter-intuitive (you instinctively look closer to the article body on the Preview page) but the categories should really be showing up for you, too. Let me know if this isn't happening on your screen when you check back. 00:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Also, DEFAULTSORT is an optional alternative, but it is generally preferable to the older method of individually sorting categories. Regardless of whichever one you choose, you should always put the comma between the surname and the first name for consistency's sake. 00:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, don't seem to be seeing the categories - at the very bottom it just a list of templates used in the article. Just near the end I learnt to 'show code' for the categories which made it lots faster, typical! And yes, sorry about the commas, the last thing I want to do is make work for you to go through afterwards-in future I'll copy existing standards as closely as I can. ::Oh, and PS I didn't want to clutter up your talk page too much - I have posting a lot on it haha!--Acer4666 00:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: The commas thing was a very minor issue, everything else you are excellent at seeking to get the details straight beforehand, which of course I appreciate hugely. And, also I am very serious about welcoming you to post on my Talk page whenever you want to ask. If you still feel you are "cluttering" it then: just post whenever you like anyway, but toss the questions under 1 heading. It's not a problem at all :) 01:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Great new articles Thanks, I love making articles for those minor characters. They are simple to forgot, because they are so minor ;). I love making articles for them. --Station7 10:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Excellent! Remember to link them so everyone can see your hard work!--Acer4666 13:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: 24 Dutch nl Wiki Sure, I can do that, but not today. That will being tommorow. I understand the situation. So one or more sentences are enough?--Station7 21:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Send tommorow a mesage to me, so that I can update the pages. i will do my best :) --Station7 21:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well yeah, just so there's something there for people to read when they click on it! :I don't mean to rush you into filling out the dutch pages - I understand that it's a lot of work, especially for you on your own. If I could write in dutch myself I'd help you! So I don't want you to quickly fill out the pages to meet some criteria of more than one sentence. Instead, I'd propose that you work on it in your own time, and when you have completed an article that you are proud of, then add a link to it here on the english version. And in the meantime, we take down the links to blank pages which may confuse people.--Acer4666 22:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I understand it :) That's great to hear. (Sound al little weird, while I post the links myself lol ;) --Station7 22:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Humor Do you want to look at User:Station7/Fun page? It's a fun page, well I hope think it's funny ;) --Station7 20:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haha I did actually notice the last edit you made to that page, and I have to say the bit about Jack and the holding room made me laugh out loud! Very good, you'll have to put some more observations like that on there--Acer4666 20:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I will do that.--Station7 20:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hide Hey there Acer. Do you know how I can hide Template:Appearances1 and Template:Appearances2. I needed for a Wiki. And then I mean the code ;) --Station7 22:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man. I think you put a line in the template that is "|collapsed = yes" - but just go to a collapsed template on the wiki and click edit and copy-paste the code! I think Template:JackBauerAppearances is an example, so you could maybe copy from that.--Acer4666 22:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It didn't worked yet. --Station7 22:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Really? I just tried it here, and that line made it auto-hidden. click edit to see what I've done. Or do you mean you are trying it on a different template on a different wiki? Because there may be settings built into the appearances template that I don't understand--Acer4666 22:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh hang on, are you specifically asking about those old appearances templates? I have no idea how to hide those, as they're not in use anywhere on this wiki --Acer4666 22:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well, I was asking for those templates to hide, but I copied it and they didn't hide at all. Maybe Blue Rook knows how it should be. --Station7 22:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think you would have to insert this line "| state= }|collapsed|uncollapsed}}" into the template first, then the "collapsed = yes" line every time you wanted it hidden, but I don't know if that template is relying on the navbox template, which has further complicated coding in it--Acer4666 22:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you can only auto-hide templates that use the Navbox format. Those two old appearance templates don't use that, so I don't think they can be hidden. But maybe Blue Rook knows otherwise--Acer4666 23:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :I will wait for Blue Rook, but thanks anyway ;) --Station7 23:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Recent stuff Regarding the categories in the "special" editing thing, I turned that feature off. It made life thousands of times easier for me since I always look at categories. Just go to Special:Preferences, click Editing tab, and check the box called "Disable Category Select". Does that work? Also, apologies I couldn't respond to the person who kept blanking stuff yesterday. That was probably annoying for you to have to sit there and revert. Those sudden "vandal rushes" happen periodically, but ever since I restricted Pagemove to a specific user group, I've slept alot easier because the damage is limited only to stuff that can be rolled-back. Speaking of which, you've made a great case for yourself of having rollback rights with your actions. If you're interested, you can confirm the nomination I made for you at Wiki 24:Rollback (if not, no problem at all, all I ask in that case is that you decline the nomination by blanking it). 22:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Hey man, thanks for the nomination and kind words! I'd gladly accept it as a useful tool for the vandal surges. No worriesw about not being around - I just sometimes confuse myself when trying to undo multiple edits to one page, but seems like the rollback function takes care of that. I was amused by the little new profile they gave me haha! :And yeah, I checked out the preferences and switched to code view on categories. You may have seen that it's led to me forgetting categories altogether on newpages - but I'm sure I'll get used to it. The WYSIWYG editor was a big faff! It's also solved that problem I asked you a while ago about "show preview" not showing the categories, now they appear down at the bottom just like you said. Cheers for the help!--Acer4666 22:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Tony Donno image Do you want that I upload a picture of Tony Donno. It's from season 4 ;) --Station7 16:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean in his role as a compound sentry? The picture we have for that, although not from the show, is him in that role so will probably suffice. Or have you found him elsewhere in the season?--Acer4666 17:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, as the compund entry. I don't know if he was the one who got shot by the marines or by Jack Bauer. But you know that better ;) Should I upload it? So it can be put at the gallery.--Station7 18:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Well the third man that Jack shot (the one that was hit in the leg, then fell to the ground and was hit in the chest), is him as the same character as in his main pic, so we don't need another shot of that. Then him as the compound sentry he has a shorter beard and is wearing a leather jacket, and he appears so briefly in one shot in the very distance that I doubt you can get a good shot of that. However, he does appear in that costume in the special feature Lock and Load, so if you get a shot of him from that, it could go in the gallery--Acer4666 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you, I will look good before doing anything. --Station7 19:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, I'm going to upload it. Maybe it's because of the shadow, but it looks not the same as the image in the infobox. --Station7 19:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's the same character as in his main picture. Just watch a few seconds on from where you got that pic, and you will see he gets shot in the leg then chest. The second sentry only appears after the marines land. If you don't mind I will re-upload the pic with one from the Lock and Load documentary--Acer4666 22:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem It's nothing, man. I just felt that what Blue Rook said seemed to indicate that he felt a few mistakes of mine in the past reflected on the way I edit things in general. I can always get a little miffed when people say things like that because I feel like I'm not doing it right sometimes. But it's cool between you and me, no hard feelings. I appreciate your thoughts on my edits. --ASHPD24 21:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :cool cool :)--Acer4666 23:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Nina & Max Your idea earlier, about the deleted scene with Nina & Max on the yacht... I've always thought how much that successfully explained. Max was a German, and Nina's real employers from season 1 were Germans. To me, it doesn't warp anything, doesn't it actually make stuff fit? 00:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : It still doesn't explain her employers on Day 3. Couldn't have been Max since he was dead. --ASHPD24 01:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You're thinking way too far ahead of the situation. This was a deleted scene from Season 2 we're talking about; they probably didn't even start writing that season for months at that point yet. 03:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : I know but while it would explain that season, it still doesn't explain the 3rd season. But why did they delete this scene? It would've made everything make sense. --ASHPD24 03:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) In the Cassar/Gordon commentary on the DVD, one of them says that they created the scene to "see if it would work" and it was unscripted originally. It was to play with the idea of Nina being "part of it all Max". However the verdict was that they could not "make sense of it". I find perfect sense it in, both for S1 and S2. 04:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe they forgot about Nina's bosses being German in S1. It happens, but that's a big mistake. Now it can only be speculated. --ASHPD24 05:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, I haven't gone through the Day 2 plot as closely as the Day 1 in regards to this stuff - but it doesn't quite work in my mind. The "German" link is a bit tenuous for me. And assuming that Nina was working for Max all along - why would a German oil corporation want a spy in the american counter terrorist unit (other than to help with the "start a war" plan?). Therefore the entire point of putting Nina at CTU was to provide the schematics to Joseph Wald's thugs (basically the bottom rung of the ladder in Second Wave's plan). Would Max really have planted Nina at CTU about 9 years previously to Day 2, given her a complicated escape plan, also let her loan herself out to other groups, which almost led people to notice her link to Germany (if Teri Bauer had been a bit better actor in front of Nina), all so that she could sell plans to help them bomb CTU to make the government's job of finding the bomb a little tougher? When really, the bomb detonation was not actually necessary for the war to start. Max didn't help out second wave in any other ways, I think Nina was too far down the food chain for Max to have been employing her. I agree with Cassar and Gordon when they say they couldn't make sense of it--Acer4666 15:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: But the problem here lies in the fact that A) Nina spoke to an unidentified German woman at the end of S1. B) Max was German. You do have a point that that would be very complicated just to steal some plans, but maybe Max would've had other uses. --ASHPD24 16:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: What's the problem? That they couldn't be different organisations as they were both German?--Acer4666 16:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Doesn't it sound too coincidental? I just feel they used that element to have a possible S2 ending. Now I don't know any of that for sure, but it's too much of a coincidence to completely ignore. --ASHPD24 16:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Nina is not at all "far down the food chain". She had a leading role in the most significant CTU branch of the country. Having a mole as highly-placed as Nina in the intelligence community of the US is utterly priceless. Plus, if it was Max who she actually worked for, certainly he made a fortune being the middleman connecting her to the highest bidder: the Drazens. 16:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I meant the food chain of the bomb plot, which was all Max was involved in. And I don't think it makes sense for a German oil magnate to wanna get in on a US counter terrorist unit - I don't see why he would be involved in that. If he was a terrorist, maybe, or had been involved in other terrorist activities, maybe, but was he not a little tied up in his oil business to be messing around connecting moles with revenge seeking Serbs etc.? Anyway, I guess we'll never know, but it doesn't fit for me. To me Max had one goal of the bomb thing, and no other terrorist activities. Btw, did The Game go ahead and state that Max and Nina worked together?--Acer4666 16:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::: And to ASHPD24: I don't see two people sharing a nationality as too coincidental myself. Was Darren McCarthy working for Stephen Saunders as they were both British? Was Theo Stoller also in on the German league of evil? --Acer4666 16:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Yes, yes, and yes. --ASHPD24 17:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Curious question Are you on Twitter of FaceBook? --Station7 20:00, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I do have facebook, but not twitter - except for an account I set up in order to ask Edoardo Ballerini a question, but I don't use it for anything else!--Acer4666 10:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Favour Acer can you do me a favour? Can you move the pages below? Beth (Palmer friend) to Beth (Day 1) Gordon Harrow y Gutierrez to Gordon Harrow y Guiterrez Raul Castiello to Raul Castillo Much appreciated. --William.Y.Fremont 12:59, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :First one done! I've nominated you over at Wiki_24:Pagemove/Nominations so hopefully you can move the pages yourself in future! I can't check the other two myself, not having the book or the S8 dvd's, but if you're definitely certain I can move them? --Acer4666 13:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the nomination Acer, I just added the rights so William you can feel free to move the pages on your own. Congrats William! Just promise to take two minutes and read the Wiki 24:Pagemove content, since the ability to move now comes with a few more responsibilities. 15:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow, that's really awesome! Thanks Acer and Rook! --William.Y.Fremont 15:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I verified and moved Guiterrez. While "Guiterrez" isn't really a name but "Gutierrez" is, the misspelling seems pretty consistent throughout, strangely enough. --proudhug 02:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Randall Archer Yes, that was what I was trying to do ;) --Station7 18:37, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Nina Myers article Thanks for being the first responder to this persistent Nina Myers content removal. If it happens again I'll protect the page so that only logged-in users will be able to edit. Does 3 days sound like a good protection length? I hate doing it but this fellow doesn't seem to give up. 15:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds ok yeah cheers, if it happens again! Just to check, that sentence is ok to be there isn't it haha? I mean, I don't mind discussing it but they don't seem to want to. Ah well!--Acer4666 15:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just a quick note. On Nina Myers Wiki page it says: " It was Jack's belief that she also recruited Jamey Farrell as a mole to work for Ira Gaines." This is incorrect. Nina did not recruit a mole for Gaines as we know Gaines had no knowledge of Nina being a mole herself, hence when Gaines ordered Jack to shoot Nina early in the season. So there is no way Nina could have been working for Gaines. Cheers Olly :No, that's not conclusive enough. She most likely used a proxy or middleman to recruit Jamie. If we went under the assumption that everyone has to know everyone, then most of the different plots wouldn't work. --ASHPD24 20:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Olly ::Firstly, my personal belief on how the situation went was: Drazen needed to give Gaines a mole inside CTU, so he went to Nina "find me a mole", so she recruited Jamey and passed her onto Drazen, and then Drazen said to Gaines "oi Gaines call this number it's a mole I've got for you". That is a feasible explanation on how Nina could have recruited Jamey and Gaines not know about her. ::However, this is irrelevant, because the sentence does not say "Nina recruited Jamey as a mole to work for Gaines". It says "it was Jack's belief that Nina recuited Jamey..." - Jack could have been wrong in his belief. However, the fact that it was his belief, is a fact. He says it when Nina mentions a second mole - he says "yes, someone had to recruit Jamey". And that person was then revealed to be Nina. And if you think Jack didn't still hold that belief once Nina was revealed to him, well the fact that he instantly looked to find out what had happened to Jamey implies he thinks they had something to do with each other. Therefore, mentioning Jack's theory on the page is fine, because it's not definitively stating that's what happened, only what Jack believed. ::If you're interested, I wrote this rather long winded explanation of all of Jamey and Nina's actions throughout day 1 in an attempt to consolidate what was going on (note that page is not on the mainspace so contains my personal theories without any evidence backing it up). ::Hope this explains why I have been reverting your edits. If you want to question whether or not it was Jack's belief, you can do so here or on your talk page. I'll copy this message to your talk too so you will see it. Thanks, ::Acer Canon Since a consensus has been reached on canon, do you want to do the Davenport article or me? I really have no problems with doing it, and such would only help my editing practice. --ASHPD24 22:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, well Blue Rook did say that the Region 1 dvd's didn't actually give that name! Which Region do you live in (I somehow think you're british but I'm not sure why)? If the name is given in Region 2 dvds, then go ahead and do it! I don't have the season 7 dvd myself to check it--Acer4666 22:24, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, you're not far off - I'm Irish, not British. :But I don't have the DVD so I can't confirm the name. But if you don't have the DVD, then how'd the name Davenport surface? --ASHPD24 23:11, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Blue Rook once used it as an example of how we didn't use the subtitles as a source of names, here, which is what set off that canon debate. I presume he was told about it through hearsay, possibly by someone who has the region 2 dvd's and tried to add it once back in the day? I'm guessing that it's on the R2 dvds, which is where it came from, but we should probably confirm it for definite before moving that guy's info over--Acer4666 23:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : In that post, I was referring to Thief12's discovery, see Talk:Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am, the "Doubts" section. If Thief was in Puerto Rico, I'd guess he has Region 1 DVDs which is confusing since mine lack that subtitle name, but it's also possible he's using Region 4 because it's in Latin America. Before I'd be comfortable with anything getting moved I'd want someone to doubt check, even if its Thief himself. 23:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Randall Archer (again) The gallery of Randall Archer looks weird. Can you fix it? --Station7 19:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :It looked ok to me - but when I collapsed the table of contents, it did look a bit funny. So I've stuck a line break in it, but what is massively annoying is you can't choose whether the line break goes before or after the table of contents, so I've just removed it. Now we have a gap where the TOC would sit nicely, but unless there's a way to specify where it goes I can't see a way around it. I hate the way the default for logged out users is for the TOC to be closed, and the default for logged-in users is to have it open - so however you set out an article it's gonna look shit to half the people that see it. :How does it look now for you?--Acer4666 19:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Was it that simple? Thank you anyway! ;) --Station7 19:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, so it looks ok now?--Acer4666 19:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks great ;) --Station7 19:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the problem with that at the Tim Sitarz articles was that the pictures were too tall stretching the sidebar downwards. I re-uploaded cropped versions of the images, but as usual wikia is playing up and squeezing my original uploads into the dimensions of the new one, making them look weird. But I think they should look ok after a day, the issue normally resolves itself. :::And Tim Sitarz may possibly become a performer with multiple roles - we've just gotta find him somewhere in another role first! Keep your eyes peeled ;) :::Also, I'm gonna try to check out that michael hilow guy again on the dvd to convince myself, then I'll stick it on--Acer4666 19:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I already thought that. You did nothing wrong! I thought this: ?? I love performers with multiple roles, also when they appear just in the background! They can't be forgotten! :D --Station7 19:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Talk about the performers with multiple roles, I think we still add some people who are forgotten! ;) --Station7 20:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do you mean roles we haven't identified yet, or roles that have been identified on actor pages but not added to that list? If you see any we've added to actor pages and forgotten to put on that page, stick them on!--Acer4666 20:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I mean roles that are identified, but not add to the page with the actor himself. But it's hard for me, maybe my computer felt out! --Station7 20:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Troy Gilbert Can you fix the infobox from Troy Gilbert. Something is wrong there! :It seems to look alright for me - can you describe what looks odd about it?--Acer4666 20:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) WTF, I did sign my message (not your fault). Damn Wikia! From his roles after his second role, number 3 appears to far from the words. --Station7 20:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I really don't know what to suggest - it looks fine on my screen. I dunno if others see it the way you do?--Acer4666 20:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Dead-On II This, the 18th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Acer4666 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your continued engagement with this project and this community in a very large variety of ways. Special thanks for those many instances when you take the time to leave helpful, friendly pointers for new contributors. 01:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Oh thank you very much haha! Of course I have you and others to thank for how enjoyable it is to be part of the community here, and as a way of letting off my 24-obsession steam!--Acer4666 09:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC)